1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device and its related subsystems for robotically incubating eggs or other samples under various conditions of inertial acceleration and precisely controlled environments. More specifically, the preferred embodiment relates to an apparatus or device and method for the incubation of vertebrate eggs in a controlled environment in which centrifugation is provided as a source of inertial acceleration, especially for experiments performed on orbiting spacecraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for the incubation of poultry eggs are abundant in the poultry industry. In particular, commercial incubators manufactured by G.Q.F. Manufacturing Company of Savannah, Ga., for example, are routinely used. Typically, these commercial incubators include one or more rectilinear trays that hold multiple eggs, wherein the trays are mounted on an axle that allows for automatic rotation of the trays.
Devices for the incubation of eggs on spacecraft have been used historically, and Vellinger et al. teaches a method for holding hen eggs in a controlled environment during orbital space flight and a manual means of adding fixative to preserve them for analysis upon return to laboratories on Earth. Vellinger, et al. however provides no robotic means for rotating eggs, either individually or on a centrifuge, and further provides no method or apparatus for controlling the internal environment of the housing algorithmically; no method or apparatus for proper vapor containment and exhaust; no double contaminant venting; and no two-level pass-through electronics. Additionally, it provides no robotic means for chemically fixing eggs for preserving them for analysis upon return to Earth. Likewise, it provides no fire-suppression system for the automatic extinguishment of fires, smoldering matter, and thermodegradation in electronic racks.
Poultry and avian research laboratories could greatly increase their experimental throughput and improve upon statistical value of data by being able to process hundreds of developing avian embryos without operator intervention. Therefore, the need exists for a device that provides for egg processing without operator intervention. A special need exists for such devices specifically designed for avian development research aboard spacecraft.